Brightheart's Nightmare
by Has An Account
Summary: Brightpaw has always been second best to Bluestar. And when she and Swiftpaw aren't made warriors when Cloudpaw is things get complicated. Swiftpaw will do anything to become a warrior. Even risk his life. Find out what happened to them when they were attacked and what life was like for Brightpaw afterwords. I don't own Warriors!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peeps! This is my second Fanfic. My first Fanfic is Foxpelt and the Forbidden Love. Anyway, I hope you like this one. I've always thought Brightheart deserved a Special Edition so here it is…**

**Disclaimer: "Hey Firestar. Who do ya think owns Warriors?" I asked.**

"**Why I don't think you do!" Firestar yowled in my face. **

"**I guess you're right." I sighed. The lesson of the story… I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!**

Part one. The world before the mistake.

"Cloudtail, Cloudtail." Brightpaw cheered for her friend. Yet, she was jealous. She and Swiftpaw had done just as well as Cloudtail had on their warrior assessment but Bluestar still had rejected them.

"Brightpaw don't cheer." Swiftpaw hissed, "He is a little stuck up…"

"Hey, Brightpaw! Do you want to come hunting?" Cloudtail asked.

"Um… okay." Brightpaw mewed shooting a reluctant glance at Swiftpaw. The two cats headed out into the forest.

"Brightpaw, I'm sorry you weren't made a warrior. Bluestar is just a crazy old mouse." Cloudtail mewed.

"Don't say that about our leader!" Brightpaw gasped. But inside she agreed with Cloudtail.

"You know I'm right." Cloudtail mewed, smiling.

"Oh, okay." Brightpaw agreed quietly.

"I thought so!" Cloudtail purred, "Shush, I hear a mouse."

…

Brightpaw padded back to camp. She carried a thrush and small squirrel. She hated to admit but she had the best time of her life with Cloudtail. He was sweet and funny and handsome. Brightpaw shook away those thoughts. What would Swiftpaw say? He would be mad. He wanted Brightpaw for him and she knew it. But Brightpaw wanted Cloudtail. _If only I was a warrior! _She thought longingly. She went into her den and curled up into a ball and fell into an uneasy sleep.

She woke up in a forest that was nothing like the one she knew. "Where am I" She asked aloud to no one in particular.

"StarClan's hunting grounds of course." Grunted a voice from behind her.

"Yellowfang!" Brightpaw mewed happily, "Why am I here?"

"**You must beware. One choice could mean your demise. You must be ready for an unwelcome surprise.**" Yellowfang mewed then started to fade away.

"No! Yellowfang don't leave! What do you mean?" Brightpaw woke up to see Swiftpaw being ripped to shreds by a huge animal. There was no one there to help him. Brightpaw screamed but it was no use. He was dead.

Brightpaw woke up to Swiftpaw prodding her side, "Wake up sleepy-head." He grumbled, "You'll be late for the hunting patrol."

Brightpaw noticed how Swiftpaw's head brushed the ceiling. Even Brightpaw found her old den to cramped. She headed outside, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. It was a beautiful sunny day.

"Brightpaw, get over here!" Called Whitestorm, "You can join my patrol."

Brightpaw bounded over. Brackenfur and his new apprentice Tawnypaw were on the patrol along with her and Whitestorm. Brightpaw couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Cloudtail wasn't going with her. _I'll get over him. _Brightpaw thought, _Or he'll get over me. _

The patrol reached the snake-rocks. "Alright, Brightpaw, take Tawnypaw over there and show her the best way to stalk a bird." Whitestorm mewed.

"Are you sure that's wise Whitestorm? Two apprentices alone, one of them very inexperienced." Brackenfur mewed, obviously determined to be the best mentor he could.

"It's okay youngster." Whitestorm purred, "I know my apprentice. She's a very responsible young cat."

Brightpaw purred at her mentor's praise. She beckoned with her tail for Tawnypaw to follow. She led Tawnypaw to the other side of the rocks and crouched down.

"This is the best crouch for a bird. It requires less energy. Save that for the pounce." Brightpaw mewed, creeping forward quickly. All of a sudden, she pounced and landed gracefully on a leaf that was fluttering down. "That Tawnypaw is the best bird hunting technique." She said.

Tawnypaw nodded and dropped into the crouch. Mimicking the older apprentice.

"You're a natural Tawnypaw." Brightpaw purred. She loved being the mentor for once._ I can't wait for my own apprentice. _Brightpaw thought, _by the time I'm done training her or him, they'll be the best warrior in the clan_.

"Brightpaw, what's that smell?" Tawnypaw mewed, coming up behind Brightpaw, "It's yucky."

Brightpaw paused, and sniffed the air. Dog!

"Come here Tawnypaw, we better go tell Whitestorm and Brackenfur." Brightpaw tried to stay calm, but it was hard.

"Brightpaw, Tawnypaw. What's going on?" Whitestorm asked when the two alarmed she-cats crashed into the brambles.

"Whitestorm, there's a dog out there." Brightpaw panted, "Tawnypaw smelled" she added.

Tawnypaw looked pleased with Brightpaw's praise but said nothing. "Let's get back to camp and report our findings." Whitestorm mewed, "Brackenfur, take Tawnypaw hunting by the sunningrocks, we'll meet you back at camp later."

_Some day that will be me. _Brightpaw thought, _A well respect warrior, maybe even a deputy or leader!_

…

"Brightpaw I'm telling you, we should go." Swiftpaw mewed for the umpteenth time tonight. He was intent on convincing the other apprentices to join him on a mission to fight the forest threat. Ashpaw and Fernpaw wouldn't do it, and Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw were so young he hadn't even asked them. Brightpaw thought about it. _I'll just tell him no. _She thought, _If we're truly friends than he shouldn't get mad._ Then Brightpaw remembered her dream, the one where she saw Swiftpaw being torn to shreds. _Maybe if I go with him what ever is out there will be too afraid to attack two cats._

"Swiftpaw I'll come with you." Brightpaw mewed quietly. She already began to regret the decision, thinking of what could be out there. The two cats padded quietly out of camp. They had told Fernpaw that if they weren't back by sun-rise to tell a warrior. Brightpaw knew that she would tell Dustpelt and that Dustpelt would tell Fireheart. She was more worried about Cloudtail. How would he react if he found out that she spent a whole night alone with Swiftpaw? He would never know.

"We're getting close to the snakerocks." Swiftpaw mewed, "Before we go I just wanted to tell you that I will always be your friend, but I don't really think of you romantically. Or I used to, but I know you like Cloudtail. I'm no match for him."

"Thanks Swiftpaw, I've noticed you've had your sights set on Fernpaw." Brightpaw joked.

"Yeah but she won't budge from Dustpelt. Even though I'm moons closer to being her age!"

"Dustpelt isn't that old."

"I know."

"Let's move out." Brightpaw mewed, breaking up the happy conversation. The two cats wandered into the clearing around the snakerocks. Then it happened. One second everything was still and the next the thing and two others burst from beneath the rocks. This wasn't just a scout-out anymore, it was a fight for life!


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two. Determination of Life or Death.

"Watch out." Brightpaw screamed, flinging herself at the nearest beast. _Pack pack kill kill._

The monsters growled. A horrible feeling crept through Brightpaw, they were dogs! Everything made sense, the feathers scattered around, the dog scents and the trampled undergrowth. It was a pack of dogs! Brightpaw was too stunned to move.

A huge dog smashed his paw down nearly crushing Brightpaw. This snapped her out of her daze and she attacked, raking her claws down the beast's mussel. Blood flew everywhere, staining Brightpaw's white and orange fur red. Briefly, she wondered if Swiftpaw was okay, but she didn't have to think long. Swiftpaw was fighting a dog twice the size of hers with the strength of StarClan. They had a chance! Brightpaw whipped around and snarled at the dog. It threw itself at her and bowled her over, pinning her down with its superior weight. The dog pummeled Brightpaw. All she could do was writher around and feel her strength die. Then Swiftpaw crashed into the dog. It fell over giving Brightpaw the chance to escape. The dog that had Brightpaw pinned was now fleeing into the woods. So was the one Swiftpaw was fighting earlier.

"You really should be a warrior." Brightpaw mewed limping over to him.

"Thanks." He mewed gruffly, "Now let's get out of here."

The cats started back toward the woods. "Brightpaw look out!" A huge dog, bigger than both of them that they had chased off charged at Brightpaw. Brightpaw was too stunned to move. Swiftpaw crashed into it. Knocking it off course. The dog reared up on its hind legs and brought its huge paws down on top of Swiftpaw. Crushing him.

"NO!" Brightpaw yowled, and charged at the dog. Rage made her blind to pain as she tore into the dog's flesh. The dog swiped at her face. It tore the off the flesh and most of her ear. The pain was searing but she ignored it. The dog ran off into the brambles. Brightpaw padded stiffly over to her friend.

"That's twice tonight I've saved you." Swiftpaw rasped.

"Stop trying to talk." Brightpaw hissed franticly.

"Brightpaw give me my warrior name." Swiftpaw mewed, "I want to be a warrior when I go to StarClan."

"You are not going to…"

"Yes Brightpaw, I am. Please just give me a warrior name. I trust you more than I trust my own clan leader! Please."

Brightpaw took a deep breath, "I Brightpaw, apprentice of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look at this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand your noble code and in turn he shall be made a warrior. Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code for the rest of your life?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you this name, from now on you will be known as Swiftbreeze."

Swiftpaw gave Brightpaw's shoulder a respectful lick. "I couldn't have asked for a better ceremony." He mewed softly.

"But I messed it all up!" Brightpaw wailed.

"No, I like it." Swiftpaw protested, "Goodbye Brightpaw. You'll be come a warrior for this."

Brightpaw threw back her head and yowled, "Swiftbreeze, Swiftbreeze!"

She headed sadly for the woods in case the dogs came back, but she barely made it tree fox-lengths before she collapsed and fell asleep.

For the second time in a moon Brightpaw awoke in StarClan's forest.

"No, no, no! I can't be dead!" she wailed.

"You're not." Mewed a soothing voice that she recognized as Yellowfang's. "I'm just telling you that you didn't follow my warning."

Brightpaw remembered what Yellowfang had told her.

"I'm sorry." Brightpaw mewed.

"So you should be." Yellowfang mewed harshly. She disappeared and where Yellowfang stood was a puddle of water. Brightpaw padded up to it. She braced herself for the sight for her face. She looked down. The sight made tears come to her eyes. This brought more pain. The whole side of her face had been ripped away. All of a sudden Brightpaw couldn't see out of her left eye. Then she couldn't hear. Now the pain began to return. Little at first then terrible. StarClan's forest began to fade away. Then out of the mist came Swiftbreeze.

"They accept me as a warrior!" he mewed excitedly. Then he faded away as well leaving Brightpaw alone in a world of fog and mist.

"You will live with this burden of your mistake." Yellowfang's voice echoed everywhere, "Constantly you will be reminded of what you did. Never will the scares heal of will the fur grow back."

The forest disappeared completely and Brightpaw woke up in back in the forest. She opened her eyes to see Fireheart, Graystripe and Sandstorm looking over her. Brightpaw moaned and turned her head. At this, the three yowled to another cat to go get Cinderpelt. That was all Brightpaw heard before she was out cold again, images of her terrible night flashing in her dreams. The most vivid of all was when the dogs first attacked saying, _Pack Pack Kill kill._


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three contains actual quotes from Warriors, ****A Dangerous Path****. I don't own Warriors.**

Part Three. Life as it Was, Never.

Brightpaw dreamed that she was running through the forest. Her face was healed and Swiftbreeze was with her. Brightpaw awoke from her dream to see Bluestar standing in front of her. The words were blurry and hard to understand, but it was clear that Bluestar was carrying out a naming ceremony. Brightpaw stirred. She wasn't in the forest anymore; she was in Cinderpelt's den. Brightpaw heard the name Bluestar was giving and realized it was _her_ ceremony! And her name was Lostface! A constant reminder of her fight. How could Bluestar have been so cruel? After Bluestar and Fireheart left Brightpaw moaned.

"Brightpaw." It was Cloudtail, "Cinderpelt look, she's alive."

"Ah, I was hoping she was." Cinderpelt mewed.

"You worked so hard for her." Cloudtail mewed, his voice full of gratefulness.

"Yes, yes, now I'm going out to collect more tansy. Stay with her." Cinderpelt mewed, heading out of the den.

Cloudtail curled up around Brightpaw. "It's going to be alright." He mewed.

Lostface shook her head. She tried to talk but the only words that came out were, _pack pack kill kill. _ Cloudtail sat up and stared at Lostface in disbelief. "What did you say?" He asked, rubbing his cheek against Lostface's.

Lostface tried to repeat herself but she had no strength left and slipped back into unconsciousness. In her dream this time she was at the sunning rocks with Cloudtail. It was dawn, and they were sharing tongues. Lostface was outside her body and was looking at it through someone else's eyes. Suddenly, she couldn't control her legs and she was jerked out into the light were she couldn't stop charging at the two peaceful cats. Then she saw what she was, a dog! The one that killed Swiftbreeze! Lostface tried to stop, but she ran into Cloudtail, trampling him to the ground. Killing him with one swift, painless bite on his neck. The dream Lostface gasped, turning her head. The dog Lostface looked at that scared face and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the dream Lostface to attack her. But instead, Swiftbreeze charged from nowhere and attacked the dog Lostface. Lostface couldn't find the strength to fight back.

"_Pack, Pack, Kill, Kill!" _Lostface shouted, waking up. Cinderpelt rushed to her side, asking her gently to eat a pile of herbs. Lostface opened her mouth and swallowed the herbs. They tasted bitter and were hard to swallow. When she was done eating the herbs she realized how hungry she was and mewed softly, "Mouse."

"Cloudtail, bring Lostface some fresh-kill." Cinderpelt called, without looking up from sorting herbs. Cloudtail padded in holding a mouse in his jaws. He set it down in front of Lostface.

"Here you are _Brightpaw_." He mewed, making a point that he had called her Brightpaw. Lostface looked at Cloudtail and shook her head. She didn't want Cloudtail in trouble. Cloudtail saw the message and pushed the mouse toward her. "Keep your strength up so you can heal better."

Lostface knew she would never heal. Yellowfang had told her that she would have to go through life always remembering her mistake. Which was what? Supporting her friend? She had only come with him because she thought she could prevent him from being killed. But he had been killed anyway! Lostface felt useless. She would never be able to be a good warrior if she couldn't see or hear with her left side. With Cloudtail sleeping next to her, she fell asleep. She had the same horrible dream where she was trapped inside the dog's body. Once again she woke up screaming _Pack, pack, kill, kill_.

Cinderpelt did everything she could. She may have stopped the pain but she couldn't stop the nightmares. Her whole life had become a nightmare. She couldn't move from the nest without collapsing. She was still recovering from her leg wound too. Cloudtail spent all of his time with her. Encouraging her to move. Each day she made it further toward Cinderpelt's den exit. Each day the nightmares faded. One day, a quarter of a moon after she was deformed, she left Cinderpelt's den all together. With Cloudtail by her side, they padded out into the clearing. For the first time in what felt like a life time Lostface got her own piece of fresh-kill. Her clan-mates cheered her name, her horrible name, Lostface. She put the memories of the battle behind her and soaked up the clan's admiration.

"Lostface, it's great to see you out of the medicine den." Mousefur mewed, licking Lostface's cheek. Lostface purred it felt good to know the clan still cared about her.

"Where's Whitestorm?" Lostface asked. She and Cloudtail had been practicing talking confidently. Now the only thing that would ever remind her of that terrible fight for life was her name, Lostface.

…

"Lostface, its Fireheart." Lostface turned her head to face him, "Would you like to go and stay with the elders for a while?" asked Fireheart, "It would be a load of my mind if you could help look after them- the apprentices have too much to do as it is."

Lostface looked at Cloudtail. Her eyes said, _do I have to?_ Then she worked up the courage to ask it. "I don't have to, do I? I'm _not_ an elder."

"You'd be doing me a favor." Fireheart added, "Speckletail is still grieving for Snowkit, and it'll do her good to have a young, energetic cat around." Lostface looked lost in thought.

"It's just until you get your strength back." Fireheart mewed, seeing Lostface's hesitation.

"And when you're strong again I'll help you train." Cloudtail mewed, "I'm sure you'll be able to hunt with your good eye and ear. It'll just take a bit of practice."

Lostface was filled to the brim with hope and it sparkled in her good eye. She nodded, "Alright Fireheart. If that's the best way I can be useful."

Fireheart looked pleased. Then he did something Lostface wasn't expecting.

"Is there anything that you can tell me about that day in the forest? Did you see what attacked you?" he asked.

Lostface felt all those horrifying memories flood back into her mind. Her confidence faded away quickly.

"I don't remember." She mewed, "I'm sorry Fireheart; I don't remember."

Cloudtail licked her head gently, "It's okay; you don't have to think about it now."

Fireheart didn't do a very good job of hiding his disappointment. "Never mind, if you do think of anything, tell me right away."

"_I'll_ tell you one thing." Cloudtail growled, "When we find out whatever did this to her, I'll make crowfood out of them. I promise you that."

The truth is, Lostface remembered. She remembered everything. She just couldn't put any of it into words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, real quotes. I don't own Warriors.**

Part Four. Things Will Be Better.

"See, you're really getting the hang of that move!" Cloudtail exclaimed. He had been helping Lostface with her battle moves ever since she could walk without swaying.

"I could do it better if you would stop making me laugh!" Lostface purred. Cloudtail had covered half his face in cobwebs to 'Get the full effect' he had said. Lostface cracked up laughing every time he stumbled doing a battle move. Lostface on the other hand, was almost flawless at fighting without the senses on the left side of her head. She could hunt almost as well. She still had trouble finding the prey, but that would soon change. A moon or two had passed since Bluestar had died and the dogs almost destroyed ThunderClan. Cloudtail was still upset about what Tigerstar did to Brindleface, and vows to get revenge.

Lostface had been working up the courage to ask Firestar to change her name. It was Cloudtail's idea, but Lostface knew she was the one that should ask.

Just then Firestar came into the clearing where the two cats had been training. "Cloudtail do you want to go see Princess, we can take Lostface with us." He asked.

Cloudtail looked at Lostface, silently asking if she wanted to go. Lostface nodded slowly.

"Let's go then. It shouldn't take very long to get there." The group of cats padded along. Lostface wondered why Firestar had all-of-a-sudden wanted to see his kittypet kin. Or if this was Cloudtail's idea all together. They were all too soon at the twoleg-place. Firestar called for Princess. She came out of a flap in the door. "Oh, Firestar." Princess gushed happily.

"He's Fire_star_ now." Cloudtail mewed.

"That's wonderful." Princess mewed sweetly. Lostface flinched it wasn't really _wonderful_ because Bluestar had died.

"Who's this you've got with you?" Princess said, changing the subject.

"This is Lostface." Cloudtail mewed.

"What a terrible name!" Princess gasped. Lostface flinched. _Why me?_ She thought.

"Why is her name so terrible?" Princess asked.

Lostface flinched again and slowly turned her head to show Princess the injured side of her face. Princess gasped. Lostface shrunk against the ground, holding back tears.

"We should be going." Firestar mewed quickly. They said their good-byes and hurried away.

"What was she thinking?" Cloudtail hissed once they were out of ear-shot.

"She doesn't know." Firestar mewed, "She's never seen something like this."

"Lostface, what a disgusting name. I'm never calling her that again." Cloudtail mewed.

"Come on Cloudtail, let's go hunting." Lostface choked out. Cloudtail shot a hostile glance at Firestar then raced after Brightheart. When he caught up to her he sat down and told Lostface to sit next to him.

"Cloudtail, everyone reminds me of what I did. They say my name and flinch and…" Lostface couldn't go on and began to cry softly. Cloudtail pressed closer to Lostface and mewed softly, "Things will be better. You just wait."

…

"Before you go, I've something to say. First, I want to honor the apprentice who should have been here, receiving his warrior name along with Thornclaw. You all know Swiftpaw met his death trying to hunt down the dog pack the threatened us. His clan will always remember that." Firestar mewed from on top of the High-Rock. _He already has his warrior name, Swiftbreeze._ Lostface thought. Firestar continued.

"In addition I want to give thanks from the clan to Fernpaw and Ashpaw. They showed the bravery of warriors in the race against the dogs, and although they are still too young to receive their warrior names, we still honor them." Lostface looked at the two apprentices. They were just about bursting with pride. After the clan was done cheering Firestar continued,

"Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is." Lostface shivered, realizing she had no name.

"By my authority as clan leader and with the approval of our warrior ancestors I give this cat a new name. From this moment on she will be known as Brightheart, for her body as been gravely injured, we honor her brave spirit and the light that shines on within her."

The newly named Brightheart almost burst with pride as the clan called her name.

"See I told you, things did get better." Cloudtail mewed, intertwining his tail with hers. And this time Brightheart believed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a spoiler! It goes beyond the original series and into Omen of the Stars.**

Part five. A note from Brightheart.

Life was better for me after my name was changed. I fought in the battle with BloodClan and had a long happy life. I made it through the journey to our new home and had one kit named Whitekit. I also fought in the Dark Forest battle. Now, I watch my clan for the stars. I died many moons after the battle and am still watching over my kits. I will always remember what I did. I never call it a mistake. And when things were bad they did indeed get better. I told many kits my story as an elder and I always told then that it was my nightmare. But I escaped back into the world of the cats, and Brightheart's nightmare was no more.


End file.
